Bleeding Rain
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: Red John comes to Seattle Grace and has his eyes on two certain sisters. T for safety. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

This is the first in a crossover series that I'm doing. It's to see how the people in other shows react to Red John and to Jane. These stories are fairly unrelated.

Hope you enjoy!!!

First story: Red John comes to Seattle Grace. Jane and the team know that they must find him, but what they don't know is that he has two certain sister that he needs to kill and isn't leaving until he gets the job done.

I don't own the Mentalist or Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

Mark Sloan walked toward the on-call room. He had asked Lexie to meet him there because they had been working non-stop and he just wanted to relax for a while.

The first thing he noticed was a red smiley face on the wall, the next thing he noticed was the metallic scent of blood, the third thing he noticed was a person under a heap of sheets. Blood was seeping through the sheets and he could tell that the person was already dead.

And then it hit him, he had asked Lexie to meet him in the on-call room. He had been running late.

"Oh God please no." He said as he ran to the bed and untangled the sheets.

It was some nurse that he had never seen before. Her throat was cut and her toenails looked like they were painted in her own blood.

He ran out into the hallway looking for Lexie. He spotted her talking to Derrick, Meredith, and the Chief about something. He didn't care. He ran up to her.

She said, "I'm sorry Mark, there were some-" She started to speak, but he interrupted her by pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Dr. Sloan?" She said looking at him strangely as looks of shock and whispers filled the room.

"I love you. I thought you were dead. But you're not, you're right here and I love you." He said grinning.

"Dr. Sloan, what the hell is going on?" The chief asked, looking at him.

"The on-call room, somebody's been killed."

"What? In my hospital?" He yelled as the five people ran down the hall.

"Oh my God." Everyone said at once when the door opened. Mark grabbed Lexie's hand and Derrick grabbed Meredith's

"This hospital is on lockdown. No one gets in or out."

"Red John." Derrick muttered to himself.

"What?" The chief asked.

"Red John. He's serial killer that the CBI has been looking for. My cousin, Patrick Jane, told me about him. He works as a consultant with the CBI. Red John killed his wife and daughter. This matches everything he told me about him, the face, the cutting. The toenails painted in her own blood. That's only happened twice before, once with his wife and another time to make sure he was on a case. We need to call them right away."

"Okay, Sheppard call your cousin. Grey, inform the guards what's going on. Sloan and little Grey find everyone, and I mean everyone, attending, residents, interns, nurses, and whoever else you can think of."

"Okay, Chief." They all said and walked off.

Derrick stepped into a quiet and empty hospital room and called his cousin.

"Hello." He answered, in the background he could hear a woman yelling, "Jane, unhypnotize him!"

"Do you remember that man you told me about?"

"Red John?"

"Yeah, he's here."

"What do you mean he's here?"

"He's killed someone."

He could hear his cousin yell, "LISBON! BOOK THE TEAM THE NEXT FLIGHT TO SEATTLE. RED JOHN'S THERE!"

"We'll be there in a few hours. He kills women. Usually beautiful women."

"This whole hospital is full of beautiful women. It looks like it's out of some frickin soap opera."

"Okay, well, just stay calm, and don't let anyone go anywhere alone."

"Okay, please hurry." He said hanging up.Whhhe hehhhhhhh


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Mentalist or Grey's Anatomy.

Teresa Lisbon walked through the front doors of Seattle Grace with her team behind her. She could see a group of people waiting for them. She walked over to them.

"Hello, you must be agent Lisbon." The man who was clearly in charge stepped up to her and shook her hand. "I'm Chief Webber; this is Dr. Sheppard, Dr. Sloan, Dr. Hunt, Dr. Robbins, Dr. Torrez, Dr. Bailey, Dr. Grey, Dr. Yang, and Dr. Karev."

"Hi, these are agents Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt." All of the men noticed that Agent Van Pelt was stunningly beautiful, but judging by the way Agent Rigsby looked at her, that she was spoken for. "And this is Patrick Jane." She said turning, but seeing that he wasn't there.

"Damn it. JANE!!!" She yelled.

"JANE!" Cho yelled.

"JANE!!!" Rigsby yelled.

"PATRICK JANE!!!" Van Pelt yelled.

"Calm down. Calm down." Jane said, walking towards them and dragging Lexie behind him.

"Look what I found!" He said gleefully as she looked confused and tried to pull away

"What the hell is he doing dragging my girlfriend around?" Mark said, grabbing Lexie's arm and pulled her away.

"Jane. Behave." Lisbon said stepping in front of him.

"I can read her mind now." He said smiling.

"No, you can't. That physic craps's bullshit." Alex said stepping in front of him. Jane's co-workers exchanged worried looks. They all knew what Jane was going to do next.

"You recently had someone leave you. I'd say a wife. She feels as betrayed by you, as you do by her. You walk around here like you don't give a shit about anything, but you do care. You care more than you will let anyone know."

All of the Seattle Grace people shared worried glances; they all knew how much of a touchy subject this was for Alex.

"Patrick," Derrick said stepping in between Jane and Alex.

"Okay, fine. Your wife is the other doctor Grey. Dr. Sloan is your best friend and the younger Dr. Grey's boyfriend. The two Dr. Grey's are sisters and-" He started rambling, but then was cut off by Lisbon.

"Jane. We have a crime scene, remember?" Lisbon asked him as they followed the Chief to the on-call room.

The minute they walked through the door the team all said, "Definitely Red John."

"But, why would he come to Seattle?" Derrick asked from the doorway.

"We don't know. He could be relocating or running or-" Rigsby started to say, but, shocker, Jane interrupted.

"He wants something." Jane finished as he ran his hand over the now dry smiley face.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Mentalist or Grey's Anatomy.

"What do you mean he wants something?" Mark asked, protectively putting his arm around Lexie.

"He recently found a new attraction. It could be from a picture, or the new, or some other source. And he will not stop until he gets what he wants."" Jane said turning to look at the group.

"All right," Lisbon said as she looked at her team. "Cho set up a temporary interrogation room; Rigsby and Van Pelt go canvas, anything suspicious, question it; Jane and I will talk to the staff."

"Okay, boss." All of the agents said and walked off.

Rigsby and Van Pelt had been walking around and so far there was nothing suspicious.

"Jane's gonna do whatever he can to get what he wants on this one. That might mean ratting us out." Rigsby said looking at her.

"Why would it be such a bad thing if people figured out that we're together?" She said, turning around after the doors closed. They had just stepped into the elevator. They had no idea how much significance it had to the hospital or that they were about to add to its long list of important things that had happened.

"You know why." He said looking at her. "Department rules."

"Maybe I'm sick of the rules." She replied looking into his eyes.

"Isn't this the exact same conversation we had in the car? We already talked about this."

"No, we didn't. You said we would, but we never did. If we had I would have told you that I love you. That I don't always want to be sneaking around afraid someone's gonna find out. I love you and I want the world to know." She said, before he could reply the elevator doors opened.

As they stepped out onto the hallway, a man with a knife jumped out at Grace. He grabbed her and tried to stab her, but she wouldn't let him. She fought with him over the knife before it s his broad chest. He fell to the floor. As she sat beside him, he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Tell Jane that Red John says that you're going to lose." He then laughed and before they knew it he was dead.

"Grace," Rigsby said, picking his girlfriend up from where she had been crouched.

"He tried to stab me. He tried to kill me." She sobbed, throwing herself into his arms.

"Shh… Shhh… It's okay, he's gone now." He said stroking her hair.

She pulled away and he could see a deep cut on her forehead.

"Grace, you're bleeding." He said. He could hear someone rounding the corner.

It was the younger Dr. Grey.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at the body and the blood running down Grace's face.

"He attacked me." She replied.

"Let me see." She said approaching her.

"This looks deep. I should stitch it up so it doesn't get infected."

"No, I'm fine." She said as Rigsby's phone rang. After a few seconds, he hung up.

"That was Lisbon. She needs my help with something. She also said to bring Jane whatever the man gave you."

"Here take it." She said as she handed it to him and then stood up.

"Grace, let Dr. Grey stitch you up."

"Wayne-"

"I love you." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I hate you." She said laughing. He smiled back then left.

"Hi Agent Van Pelt, I'm Dr. Grey, but you can call me Lexie." Lexie said as she got out the supplies to stitch her up.

"Call me Grace. Now you're not gonna screw up my face, are you?"

"Nope," Lexie said smiling, "I happen to live with one of the best plastic surgeons in the state."

"Ooh, who?" Grace asked. She couldn't help laughing to herself at the fact that no matter where she went she could strike up a conversation.

"Dr. Sloan." She said smiling as she put all of the supplies out in a tray.

"That's Jane's cousin's best friend, right?"

"Yeah, so what's the deal with you and Agent Rigsby?"

"Well..." She said, trying to think of how to sum up the complicated relationship between her and Wayne. "I started working there about a year and a half ago and it was obvious that he liked me, but nobody knew that I also liked him. And there were all these rules and it just wouldn't work, not yet at least. And then he almost died twice and I knew that I loved him so much that it hurt. And we kissed in front of the whole unit, but it didn't count because he was hypnotized. Then just before Halloween, we had this case in a haunted house and we were in a secret passageway and I screamed because there was something on my leg and he grabbed me and we started laughing, then he said Grace, but then he said never mind and just as I turned around he pulled me back. He said: 'Grace, I love you. I've loved you since the moment I met you. Screw the rules, screw the CBI, I need you.' I was speechless and we almost kissed, but then Jane interrupted. In the car on a stakeout later I said that it wasn't the right time, but then I started to realize that my heart had other ideas, so later I pulled him into a side room and started kissing him. We've been together ever since."

"Hold still." Lexie said, as she started to stitch her up. "Trust me; the secret will get to you. Mark is Derrick's best friend and my sister, Meredith, is Derrick's wife and he to be kind of a manwhore so he told him to stay away from me, or in his words: 'Keep little Sloan out of little Grey. But, we got together anyway. It drove me crazy. I used to live in my sister's attic and I'd have to sneak him out and sneak food up to him. And then I said 'And do you know who that makes you?' And he said 'Your boyfriend?" And then I said 'No, Anne Frank. I am dating Anne Frank. I wanna go downstairs with you. I wanna tell the Germans to kiss my ass. And he told Derrick and Derrick beat him up, but now things are great. Trust me, it's worth it."

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel like it." She replied.

"Okay, you're done." There was a knock on the door.

"Lexie, the chief said that Agent Lisbon needs to see us and to bring Agent Van Pelt." Meredith said opening the door.

"Okay, Mer, just give me a sec." She said as she put the remaining supplies away.

"Hi." Grace said as she stood up. "You must be the other Dr. Grey. Meredith, right? I'm Grace."

"Yeah, I'm Meredith. Lexie, let's go. Derrick's trying a new surgery and wants me to scrub in. Hurry up."

"Mer, will you relax? Derrick's your husband, for God's sake. He won't give the surgery to someone else if you're a second late."

"I know, but I gave a great surgery to Alex because he was all upset about Izzie coming back, only to leave again and I need to cut or I'm gonna go crazy." She said, but Lexie was still putting stuff away. That was the problem with a photographic memory; everything had to go in the right place.

"Meredith! Wait one second!"

"Lexie, one of my best friends died last year, another one has cancer and we don't know where the hell she is, and I just got back because I gave your dad, the man who used to pour my cereal, a part of my liver." She said. Uh, oh. Lexie thought. I know that voice.

"Meredith, no. No dark and twisty. Remember, happy married you that Cristina hates? See, I'm leaving." She said, running towards the door and shutting it behind her.

As the three walked down the hall, they had no idea the fate that was awaiting the two Grey sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Mentalist or Grey's Anatomy.

When the three walked into the chief's office Van Pelt walked towards the team, and Lexie and Meredith went to sit in two waiting chairs. One thing that scared them was that Derrick and Mark were standing over the chairs with worried looks on their faces.

"Chief, what's going on?" Meredith asked worried.

"I think Mr. Jane better explain." He said as he took a seat at the desk.

"The man who attacked Grace earlier has been identified as Dr. Daniel Price, an intern from a place called Mercy West."

The five doctors shared a glance. Mercy Westers always did everything wrong.

"Before he died," Jane continued, "He gave her this note:

Mister Jane,

Do you still think that you can catch me? You should know by now that I will win. I always have, I always will. You know taking those sisters last year gave me a rush. To see the others eyes while I killed her sister was almost as good as watching your wife's face as I killed your daughter. I think I've found a new hobby.

Thank your cousin for sending you those pictures.

The sisters are you."

"Are you sure?" Lexie asked as she reached up and grabbed Mark's hand.

"We are positive. Red John will risk being caught to taunt Jane." Lisbon said.

"But, if you know he's after them, they're safe, right?" Derrick asked as he rubbed Meredith's shoulder.

"Probably. We'll need to move them to a secluded location in the hospital and have people watching them." Cho said.

"Okay," the men said, quickly kissing them and letting them follow the agents.


End file.
